The Queen's Man
by TASHAE
Summary: "W-what are you?" She exclaimed. "Tell me where this is, or I'll kill you little girl" he threatened, as he brandished his sword.


An actress struggling to be recognized and a samurai who dedicated his life to protecting the queen.

* * *

Chapter 1 : _My blood-stained skirt_

* * *

"W-what are you?" She exclaimed.

"Tell me where this is, or I'll kill you little girl" he threatened, as he brandished his sword.

"Wha-what?" She stared at him in disbelief. _Who is this psycho?!_ "Look, I don't know who you are, and what's your problem, but please. There is a limit to Cosplaying, you know." She huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"What is Cosplaying?" He frowned.

"Haha - nice try, mister. But I'm not falling for it."

"I'm not kiddi-"

"I've finally found you Hyuuga!" Suddenly, a strange man popped out of nowhere, lashing towards the Cosplayer guy, sword in hand.

The Cosplayer nonchalantly turned and with a big, long slash, the strange man was silenced. I watched in dazed horror as blood splattered onto my skirt, my mouth gaping. _What just happened?_ The Cosplayer then turned back to me and crouched down, his crimson eyes staring intently at me. I pointed at the man's bloodied body, which just turned into ash and vanished in front of my eyes, and I that's when I saw black.

* * *

My eyes squinted open. "Where am I?" I voiced out.

"In the hospital, you idiot."

"Hotaru...?" I squinted, as I started to recall the previous events. "Why am I here? What happened to that Cosplayer guy?! He-he killed someone! And and that dead man just disappeared right in front of my eyes! What-"

"Shut up idiot. You were on the phone with me when you fainted due to low blood sugar."

"W-what? Was it just a dream...?"

"I don't know what happened, but it was most probably an idiotic dream for an idiot like you."

"Why are you so mean Hotaru!" I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks.

"Whatever, get changed. The doc said you were clear to go, I'll be waiting outside" Hotaru said as she exited the room.

As soon as Hotaru had left, I ran up to the sofa, where my clothes were sitting on and I frantically searched for my skirt. "There's no blood stains! How could it be?" I muttered, bewildered. I just stared at my skirt, expecting the blood to reappear. _Okay, Mikan. Maybe it was just a dream. Don't think too much about it. Yeah, ignore it Mikan! You'll probably never see him again!_ Great - now I was talking to myself. As I prepared to leave the room, I realized, my phone was nowhere to be found. What great luck I have.

"Hotaru!" I called out, "could you let me borrow your phone for a moment?"

She silently entered through the doorway and wordlessly passed me her phone.

"Thanks!" I smiled as I took it, dialing my number on the keypad.

* * *

I stared at the squarish object as it rang.

_Flashback _

_I stared as she fell unconscious into my arms. Shit. I averted my eyes when I heard the sound of footsteps. I immediately dropped the girl as I saw a whole group of people dressed in strange clothes - just like the girl. I ran and hid behind a tree as the people rushed over and carried her off, and I sighed in relief. I reached into my robes, feeling around for that talisman - which I couldn't find. I panicked, scanning the ground for that piece of cloth. Instead of my talisman, I found a squarish object, probably one of the idiot's items. Whatever. I just need to find my talisman. I picked it up, and traced back my steps. _

What the hell was it? It's so irritating. I scrunched my eyebrows as I stared at the object. _What should I do?_

The object finally quietened down after a good few minutes of ringing. _Whatever. It's not making noise anymore anyway._

* * *

"No answer..." I frowned. "What should I do?"

"Why don't you just track it stupid" Hotaru sighed. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you."

"Oh right! I can do that. Heehee, thanks Hotaru!" I grinned.

"I'll do it" she said as she the took the phone. "It's at the site of the shoot. We can search for it tomorrow."

"Fine"

* * *

A/N : So how was it? Should I continue the story? I'm sorry if it was short, heehee :-)


End file.
